Hideki Uzumaki
Hideki Uzumaki '''or simply '''Hideki '''is a young shinobi who originally came from the Hidden Magma Village, but after the destruction of his village and the death of his family, moved to the Hidden Leaf; where he met Karasu Youkai, Nerai Hyuga, and Ginshen Lee; who would eventually become his team mates, as well as Kintama Yuki, who would become his girlfriend. He is the main RP character of BloodRedTempest. Appearance Hideki Uzumaki is usually depicted as having the trademark red hair of the Uzumaki Clan, usually kept in a short, spiky fashion. Hideki is fairly muscular, and is at a fair height for his age; standing at about 5'11" and weighing 234 pounds. Hideki has black eyes, and fairly pale skin; despite the fact that he's lived outside, near LAVA, nearly his entire life. For clothing, Hideki usually wears a long sleeve black shirt along with black pants, which are held up by a white belt. Over this he wears a matching black jacket with a blue collar and a blue trim around it. On his head area, he wears a konoha forehead protector held on by a black cloth with no tie, and over his eyes he wears blue and red goggles with ear muffs; allowing him minor protection from sound based genjutsu. Hideki also wears white bandages on his shins and down to his black sandals with some white bandages on his leg, where he wears a medium-blue pouch. After the three years he was away, Hideki has adopted a new main outfit. This outfit is shown to consist of a high-collar, purple, short sleeved shirt that falls to his waist. Over this shirt, Hideki wears a brown flak-jacket thing that holds his steel sword on the back. This vest has two straps that go over both of his shoulders, with the one on the right being larger than the one on the left. It also covers most of his chest, providing minor defense against ninjutsu and projectiles. For pants, Hideki simply wears normal black pants that stop at his shins, at which white bandages leading to casual shinobi sandals continue on. On his head, Hideki wears a simple shinobi forehead protector with a purple cloth and the Konoha symbol on the plate. Personality Once a kind and caring person, Hideki's personality changed drastically from the traumatizing events that have happened in his life, and so he's usually depicted as a very blunt individual which makes many people believe he's a jerk; which he is. Due to witnessing the loss of his parents and the destruction of his village at only 7 years old; Hideki has turned into a rather cold individual who cares very little for the feelings of those around him. He's no doubt a smartass person, almost always responding to questions or statements with a sarcastic remark. But despite all of this, Hideki is extremely sad on the inside and wishes he could've done at least something to help save his family and village; and wants to make many friends. Hideki secretly does care for his companions, but refuses to show it and says every suggestion of it is insane rambling. History Hideki was born to an Uzumaki father and a Uzumaki mother in a village known as the Hidden Magma Village; a village literally surrounded by volcanoes. Due to this fact, most shinobi in the village developed lava release in order to help with pushing the lava from the volcanoes back. Hideki's village had a very hot climate, and so, he had gotten used to it as most people in the village by the age of five. His father eventually began to train him in the ninja arts by that same age, and Hideki became very adapt with the arts and was dared to be considered a "prodigy". At the age of seven, all the volcanoes in the village activated at once; something that has never happened. Not only were there about seven volcanoes spewing lava, but they were spewing more than the usual amount of lava. The villagers couldn't hold back suck large amounts, and it broke into the village itself. People were running and screaming, and his mother and father told him to run. Hideki ran to a waterfall connected to one mountain in the village that was not a volcano. He ran inside of it and out into the open world. When out, he rushed back immediately to ontop of the mountain where he found he was too late. Everyone was gone, the village was burned down. He cried for many hours upon sight of this, and when he was ready to, he left to the Hidden Leaf Village. After three years in the Hidden Leaf, Hideki Uzumaki has just graduated from the academy and is indeed, a official ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Abilities Hideki, as a member of the Uzumaki clan and a considered prodigy, has many abilities that he uses to their fullest extent. Most of these abilities include that of his fire and earth natures, but he also has many other abilities which he also uses frequently. Hideki has enhanced chakra levels and control due to his Uzumaki heritage, and due to this heritage, he also has extremely high levels of stamina. It has been recorded that he can go hours and even days before he tires out completely. Life Force, Longeivity, Chakra, and Chakra Control Due to being a member of the Uzumaki clan, Hideki Uzumaki was born with an extraordinary life-force that is much greater than that of any other humans in the world, aside from his fellow clanmates. This life-force grants him incredible longeivity and equally strong vitality. This life-force also grants him incredible physical energy, stamina, and endurance. This life-force even grants Hideki Uzumaki greatly accelerated recuperative abilities that allows his body to quickly heal and regenerate from any physical wounds that it sustains. His body can heal from minor wounds in a couple of minutes and major wounds in only a few hours. Ninjutsu Hideki is an extremely adapt user of ninjutsu, using it very frequently in battles; and even for small things such as making campfires. Hideki mainly uses the fire and earth natures as they are the natures responsible for making up his kekkei genkai, Lava Release. Using earth release he can make walls of sorts, using fire release he can make dragons made of fire, and using lava release he can make pools of hot lava that burn almost anything. Over the course of his one month training, Hideki learned many new techniques involving his earth, fire, and lava releases. Hideki has virtually made all of his techniques even more powerful than they were before, and has also increased the time in which he's able to do them. After leaving the village for three years in order to train and become more powerful, Hideki has enhanced his ninjutsu skill to unbelievable levels; shocking even the most experienced of shinobi with his raw power and skill. Hideki has improved on all of his ninjutsu abilities, learning to use one handed handseals and to create normal handseals in a minimal amount of time. For example, before, when using his Lava Lake Jutsu; Hideki had to wait for quite some time before he was able to bring up magma from the Earth and fuel it with his own lava, however, he has learned to do this in time as minimal as 10 seconds. He is also able to control the lava more easily, causing it to rupture up like a fiery geyser from underground. Hideki has also gained a lot more skill with his fire and earth releases; including his Terrakinesis. Hideki is one of the few shinobi in the world that is able to convert his brain waves into chakra; and therefor can control the earth with his mind. He uses this to control his earth swords, which he commonly shoots at opponents offensively or to distract them. Hideki also uses his fire release more commonly now, spewing it as a flame thrower or enhancing his taijutsu with it. Fuinjutsu Due to being a member of the Uzumaki clan, Hideki is very adapt in fuinjutsu, or, sealing techniques. He has the ability to seal excessive things, and his seals are said to be virtually unbreakable unless it is a jonin handling them. Taijutsu Hideki is an extremely adapt user in taijutsu, using the strong fist style. He is very adapt in using strong fist, and due to his stamina; he can use it for very long periods of time. Hideki is extremely strong and very fast, which makes his taijutsu even more worth while. He also seems to hit pressure points commonly, so that makes his taijutsu even more threatening. After training with Might Guy and then with multiple other taijutsu masters around the world for three years, Hideki has greatly increased his skill in taijutsu. He commonly uses his taijutsu in conjunction with his ninjutsu, for example, enhancing his kicks and punches with chakra, such as fire to create fiery explosions or earth to make his punches hard enough to break through many types of metal. Genjutsu Hideki is skilled with basic sound genjutsu; but is not so skilled in visual genjutsu. His sound genjutsu consist of making extremely loud, almost deafening noises that paralyze the opponent for a short amount of time. In order to overcome this, they must have something around their eyes, excluding their hands. Hideki commonly releases large yells and screams for his genjutsu; and these sounds are able to give false mental images and illusions to the user, as well as paralyze them from head to toe. Fire Release Hideki is very adapt in the use of fire techniques; having a natural affinity of it as it is one of two natures that make up his lava release. Hideki can use his fire release to make and shoot balls of fire at the opponent, or even make small continuous flamethrowers to burn for long periods of time. He has basically built it into his fighting style, and his fighting techniques would not be the same without it. Hideki seems to take great pride in his skill with Fire Release, and he uses it nearly as much as he uses Lava Release. By using fire release, Hideki is able to shoot large balls of fire, continuous streams of it, or shape it into dragons and such. He also commonly uses it to enhance his physical ability, making fiery explosions allowing it to spread onto his opponents and release tremendous force. Hideki also uses fire to simply distract opponents, shooting unlethal amounts of it to throw them off guard as he attacks them with something else. Earth Release Hideki is also very adapt in the use of the Earth chakra nature, also having a natural affinity for it as it is the other chakra nature required for his lava release. With Earth Release, Hideki is able to do a large variety of things to support him; as he most commonly uses it for defense or support instead of using it just offensively. However, he can also use it offensively; such as creating small fissures, and even creating tons and tons of earth swords to assist him that he can manipulate with terrakinesis. However, Hideki can only control smaller objects such as these swords. Hideki is able to completely morph the battlefield around him with Earth Release, and shows a large amount of prestige with it. For example, Hideki often creates small fissures or earth quakes in order to throw opponents off guard, and can also manipulate the ground to create multiple pillars of Earth to allow himself to get higher ground. Hideki is also known for creating strong earth walls and domes around himself for defense, and he does this quite often for defense. However, Hideki's signature ability is creating hundreds of Earth swords in the ground that he can call upon and recreate at will. Hideki uses these mainly for support, using his terrakinesis to manipulate the swords into shooting at opponents rapidly, and also calling them to his hands in the midst of battle. Lava Release Hideki's kekkei genkai; '''Lava Release, is a kekkei genkai made by using both his fire and earth chakra natures in conjunction with one another. Lava Release can burn through more things than fire release can, and he can use two variations of it; Son Goku and Roshi's version and Mei Terumi's. Roshi's version consist of firing molten rock out of his mouth to crush and burn opponents. Mei's version consist of a more flexible liquid like substance that can burn through just about everything. Hideki is extremely adapt in using it as it is his main form of attack; commonly spewing large amounts of it out of his mouth, or even turning the entire battlefield into a giant pool of lava. Hideki shows great skill with lava release, commonly using it to reinforce him or to disorientate opponents; however, Hideki's lava is extremely lethal. Due to this, he is commonly forced to hold back when in sparring matches or no-harm battles with teammates. However, against opponents he means to kill, Hideki will often unleash the full force of it upon opponents; creating tsunamis of lava, large lakes of it, or, if he concentrates enough, small boulders of lava that can cause large, fiery explosions. Trivia *"Hideki" means two things, with "Hide" roughly translating to "esteem" or "excellence", which could possibly refer to the fact that Hideki is considered a prodigy, while "ki" means "tree"; although, "ki" seems to have no real reference to Hideki himself. Hideki's last name, "Uzumaki", translates to "whirlpool" or "swirl". *Hideki's hobby is carving Kanji into rocks, however he is also enjoys hanging out with his girlfriend Kintama and sight-seeing. *Hideki wishes to fight Boruto and Naruto Uzumaki. *Hideki's favorite food is the pepperoni and bacon pizza from Pimpin' Papa's Pizzeria, while Hideki's least favorite food is any kind of seafood. Theme Stats Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Konohagakure Category:Human Category:Good Category:Jonin